


A New Tradition

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Sioux Falls, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: Hermione and Neville spend their Holiday starting their own new tradition and with each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione’s Haven’s Winter Event called Hermione’s Holiday Hideaway, where my prompts included the Neville/Hermione relationship, Helping the Less Fortunate, & the location Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

_December 24, 2001_

It was Christmas Eve, and Hermione Granger was in Sioux Falls with her longtime boyfriend Neville Longbottom; the two of them started a tradition where they would visit somewhere and do some charity. They wanted to bring others joy and happiness, and they loved the holidays, so they wanted to celebrate it uniquely. The luxury inn they were staying in was a muggle one, but it felt almost magical. 

“Morning love,” Neville yawned.

“Good Morning my heart,” she stretched.

She watched her boyfriend roll to his side so he could face her; he brushed her hair out of her face when she moved her head to look at him. 

“Come on, if you let me stay in bed, then we won’t be leaving for the whole day or night, and you know we have things to do,” he said reluctantly, getting up himself.

“Fine, your right,” she said, forcing herself to get up as well.

Getting dressed, she thought about her parents, who she couldn’t spend any more holidays with anymore since their memories couldn’t be restored, and felt sad for Neville as well since his grandmother disinherited him for not being in the arranged relationship she set up with Hannah Abbott someone who he never even talked to. When he finally stood up to her, Augusta couldn’t handle it. Through the owl post, she heard that Augusta was pissed that she was with her precious grandson even though she was the one who said he wasn’t her grandchild anymore.

It was still early on in the day. The weather was a bit colder than she would have liked, but they went sightseeing. One of the places they went to was the Washington Pavilion of Arts & Science. There were a dinosaur and space exhibits that they both really enjoyed. They both checked out the local sculptures, which were all very interesting. Then the last thing they do was they went to an old courthouse that the city converted into a museum, which was full of facts and history. Getting lost and exploring other places was always great.

They got to the center, where they and the other volunteers set up all the tables, then the food to serve the needy. After the war, Hermione knew she wanted to help others, and she was so lucky to find someone to be with who thought the same. As the people and families started coming in, and as Neville and she served food. She noticed that there were all ages here, her age, older and younger, and moments like this really drilled in how privileged and lucky she is. This also makes her, and especially Neville, want to help even more. 

The faces of the people of everyone as they came into the line just lighten her heart and watched how everyone else worked hard to give out food to those who needed it. Events like this really renewed her faith in humanity; it showed that there was still a lot of good in the world. They served food for a few hours, as many people and families were coming in and out. This is a place that she felt like she could come back to, with Neville, of course, because she would want to help more in this city.

Eventually, she and some other volunteers put together many takeaway boxes for the people who need to take more food home. Luckily for this group, they made too much food on purpose to allow people to take it home. Hermione really loved that because they seem to think about more than just this one meal. In fact, she found out that this group tried to meet up roughly two times a month to do this very thing. It really warmed her heart.

She and Neville left the center pretty last and decided to get some American fast food and get it in their room at the inn. It was a place called Wendy’s. The serving sizes were much larger here, and Neville didn’t realize that he ordered the two value meals. 

“This is something else.” She said after taking a bite.

“I didn’t realize that everything was much better here in the United States,” he remarked.

“I’m not sure I could eat all this.”

“Everything had much more oil than that I thought it would,” he replied.

“Which is also why I don’t want to eat too much because I don’t want too much; I would rather not have a stomach ache tonight.”

“Too right, you are.” He laughed as the two of them finished eating.

Once they were ready to lay down, the two of them hopped into bed, getting under the covers.

“I wanted to know how you would feel about coming back here next year?” Neville looked at her.

“That’s so funny; I was about to ask you the same question,” she replied, smiling.

“Great minds,” he leaned in.

Their eyes met before his lips brushed over hers in a sweet but quick kiss; her arms run over his arms as his arms pulled her closer. Every kiss and every touch from him gave her chills. It was like the first one all over again. Finding the side of her neck, he started leaving small quick kisses down her neck to him, pulling down her pyjama sleeve to place more on her shoulder. Her hands made their way to his dirty blonde hair that was silky and fine, and he was gripping her hips and running some of his fingers under her waistband.

He bent over her kissing her slowly at first, but that did not last. He tasted like apples; he always did. Her hands went to his pyjama top buttons as to quickly undo them, with them throwing it across the room. He quickly followed her example with her pyjama top landing near his. 

“Should I set the Silencing Charm?” She asked before he agreed rapidly, and they both tried each other that Christmas Eve night.


End file.
